Un autre monde différent et pourtant si semblable
by Noeline potter
Summary: voici un eautre version de harry potter, c'est un cross over que j'ai ecrit avec celle qui pourrait etre la petite soeur de harry potter en français


Voila je me lance. Personne ne l'a encore jamais fait, je serais peut-être la première. Voici le cross over Harry Potter / Tara Duncan.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont a j.k rowling et Sophie audouin-mamikonian, les mamans du célèbre sorcier Harry Potter et la sortcelière Tara Duncan

Titre : Un autre monde différent et pourtant si semblable

Rencontre chap. 1

Un jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille et de taille moyenne, aux yeux couleur émeraude que l'on peut voir derrière ses lunettes de vue, habillé seulement d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un short noir, ainsi que chaussé de tennis noires et abîmées, ne cessait de marcher vite pour semer son poursuivant.

Une jeune femme rousse aux yeux bleus océan était la personne qui le suivait sans cesse. Sa filature avait commencée hier soir quand elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. Depuis, elle se faisait aussi silencieuse qu'une souris. Enfin elle espérait que ces hautes herbes la dissimulaient du jeune homme qu'elle surveillait.

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement. Il faillit écraser une pauvre grenouille qui se rendait a la marre et se mit à sentir l'air. Il connaissait ce parfum. Il se retourna et regarda de tous les cotés.

- Sortez immédiatement, je sais que vous me suivez ! Cria le jeune homme vers la haute végétation du lieu.

Mais la seule chose qu'il entendit comme réponse fut le piaillement des oiseaux et le bruit du frottement du vent contre les herbes qui l'entouraient.

Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, j'arrive. Pensa le brun tout en disparaissant dans les hautes herbes à son tour.

La jeune femme se leva rapidement de sa cachette. Le garçon à lunettes n'était plus là. Son cœur accéléra. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche. Aucune trace du brun.

- Oh par Merlin ! Souffla-t-elle, de plus en plus paniquée de ne pas voir le jeune homme.

Elle entendit à peine le fourré à ses cotés bouger qu'elle se retrouva immobilisée par un fauve de grande taille qui feula au dessus d'elle.

- Euh, gentil le chat. Je ne te veux aucun mal et je ne suis pas comestible ! Dit-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale.

Oh mon dieu, qu'il revienne vite. Je vais être mangée. Quelle stupide fin ! Se dit-elle

Le grand félin ouvrit grand sa bouche. La jeune fille ferma les yeux en faisant ses adieux à sa famille et à son amour.

Elle sentit une langue la lécher au visage comme s'il la goûtait. Surprise, elle ouvrit ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'animal qui étaient d'un vert hypnotisant.

L'animal arrêta là son jeu et lui sourit. La rousse, surprise, sursauta. Celui-ci se dégagea doucement.

Un chat ne sourit pas, même un chat sauvage. Attends une minute. Se dit elle et son cœur rata un battement.

- Je sais qui tu es, monsieur, et sache que ce n'est pas drôle de me faire des frayeurs ainsi, Harry James Potter !

Le tigre blanc là regarda avec un petit sourire attendri.

Le fauve devant elle devint soudain un jeune homme brun à lunettes et aux magnifiques yeux émeraude.

- Ginny, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être chez toi avec toute ta famille. Ta mère va s'inquiéter. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute, rentre ! Dit-il avec fermeté.

- Non Harry, je reste !

Celui-ci soupira puis fixa ses yeux qui en avaient déjà trop vu sur elle. Celle-ci essaya de le rassurer avec son sourire.

- D'accord, tu restes pour l'instant. Comment vont Ron et Hermione ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient malades ! Dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

- Oh mieux. Maman les a surprit trois fois voulant se lever pour te rejoindre. Ils avaient tout préparé mais ils ont été pris par surprise. La première fois, c'est Pattenrond qui les a trahis. Ils descendaient et Ron a trébuché sur le chat d'Hermione. Il s'est étalé dans la cuisine, aux pieds de maman. J'ai jamais autant ri.

- J'imagine. Ta mère a dû leur passer un savon mémorable ! Dit-il en riant à moitié. Ginny hocha la tête vivement.

- Et à leur dernière tentative, elle leur a dit que s'ils continuaient, elle les attacherait à leur lit !

Harry déglutit, sachant bien à quel point Mrs Weasley pouvait être surprotectrice.

- Tout l'ordre est à ta recherche, Harry. Ils ont essayé de questionner Ron et Hermione mais maman s'en est mêlée et apparemment ils ont même interrogé les Dursley.

- Comme si que j'allais révéler à ces gens où j'allais, n'importe quoi. De toute façon, ils se moquent de ce qu'il peut m'arriver ! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel en grognant.

- C'est marrant ça. C'est exactement ce que leur a dit Remus Lupin ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire sarcastique.

Harry s'assit à ses cotés. Il hésita puis lui saisit la main. Ginny, surprise, le regarda avec un doux sourire.

Mais leur tête à tête fût coupé par une lumière blanche bizarre venant de devant un arbre et qui se mit à éclairer plus fort. Une espèce de "shht" se fît entendre et de la lumière blanche surgît un garçon aux cheveux blancs avec des mèches noires, aux oreilles pointues et aux yeux de la couleur du cristal. Une jeune femme blonde, également avec une mèche blanche, qui avait de magnifiques yeux bleus marine, suivie d'une jeune femme brune, elle-même suivie d'un autre blond et d'un jeune homme brun suivit d'une naine ….. !

Que vas t'il se passée ?

Non ranger vos armes j'ai le chapitre suivant mdr mais il n'est pas disponible tout de suite a bientôt merci a Tom mon beta reader


End file.
